river_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
River Monsters
River Monsters was a wildlife documentary TV programme produced by Icon Films for the Animal Planet Channel. It is presented by Jeremy Wade, a biologist, and an extreme angler. In the series, Jeremy Wade either tracks down vicious underwater creatures that he is out to show to the public, or he attempts to debunk aquatic legends and lethal attacks that are otherwise unexplained. Many of the animals featured in River Monsters are unknown to the general public. History The first filmed episode of River Monsters, "Killer Catfish", featured the first underwater footage of the rare and elusive Goonch Catfish, and the episode in a sense launched River Monsters. While the episode titled "Piranha" was released prior to "Killer Catfish", it did not receive nearly as much popularity. In 2017, a River Monsters fan favorite episode poll was released on Animal Planet, and "Killer Catfish" received the most votes, followed closely by "Lair of Giants", and "Pack of Teeth". While filming "Killer Catfish", the crew was frustrated by a lack of success, and they actually returned to England, where, as Wade stated in his book River Monsters, Harry Marshall of Icon Films decided against the advice of the whole production team, that Wade should return to India in search of the Goonch. River Monsters was only intended to be a seven-part series that ran for one season, however, after the enormous success of Season 1, a second season was produced. In this season, the first episode released was "Demon Fish", an episode concerning the Goliath Tiger Fish. Jeremy Wade had actually searched for this beast before, in fact, he had spent around 25 years trying to catch a large individual. In the 1994 book Somewhere down the Crazy River, written by Paul Boote and Jeremy Wade, one of the fish mentioned was a 38-pound Goliath Tiger Fish. Due to the fact that Wade had suffered from Malaria on a previous Congo mission and the sheer inaccessibility of the area, he was reluctant to return. However, at the end of three weeks, Wade captured the beast. Since the filming of "Demon Fish", Wade's Goliath Tiger Fish has become a legend, and although he was unable to release it because of injuries it sustained during its struggle on the line, Wade still preserved its head. Later, in Season 5, Wade traveled to Chernobyl to search for a Wels Catfish, another River Monster that received a huge surge of popularity in Season 1. The Chernobyl episode, titled "Atomic Assassin", featured Wade fishing the cooling pond below the ill-fated Reactor No. 4, and even in the pipes feeding water to the reactor. In the end, Wade was able to bring in a Wels, although it was not nearly as large as the largest individual caught in Season 1. Later in Season 5, Wade searched for a Tarpon in Nicaragua. In this episode, he was shown using relatively lightweight gear as well as a very lightweight raft. He had heard from a Tarpon fisherman living in the area that in order to catch one of these fish, a fisherman would have to remain as quiet as possible. After bringing in a Tarpon, only for it to escape once it had reached the boat, Wade brought in an even larger individual to show to the camera. Another noteworthy moment in River Monsters history happened in Season 7, where Wade searched for the infamous Muskellunge. This fish is also known as the "fish of ten thousand casts", and in the episode "Canadian Horror", Wade narrowed down several reports of Lake Monsters as well as several attacks to this creature. However, Wade counted over 15,000 casts, before he returned to fishing normal gear in hopes of catching any fish. He fished near a spot regarded as sacred by several First Nations, and he accidentally hooked a Muskellunge near this spot using his lightweight gear. After an incredible struggle, he brought the creature in. This episode has been sighted as one of the high points of Animal Planet's views, and has received huge popularity from River Monsters fans. In 2017, Season 9 was released, and it was the last River Monsters Season to be produced. Gallery River-monsters-vundu-fish-article.jpg S-l225.jpg|River Monsters Season 7|link=River Monsters Season 7 91AkJzdMZQL._SY445_.jpg 1200x630bb.jpg discovery-with-jeremy-wade.jpg 905fc067b63960d55ebd2a1caac5420b.jpg|One of the Ugliest River Monsters|link=African Marbled Lungfish Download.png Killer-fish-piraiba-catfish-pictures5.jpg 60712084.jpg|Oarfish Encounter in Season 8|link=Oarfish Unnamed.jpg Killer-fish-red-bellied-pacu-pictures0.jpg 11069585.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png River Monsters logo.jpg Download887.jpeg Monstros-do-rio t95366.jpg Maxresdefault (178).jpg Maxresdefault54545.jpg Images (145).jpeg B10ae2244a67c611ba9fd56e209ab9f1.jpg S02E07.png 35265 1247.aa7770aea40f.jpg 21000.jpg 17934 rmbs0410.jpg Images (9).jpg Download (142345324).jpg Images (52354234).jpg Download (13).jpg Download (12342342).jpg RM Ssn9 TitleCard-2.jpg S01E01.jpg Download (4)s2.jpg Images (1)weraewr.jpg Maxresdefault (24858).jpg Maxresdefault (155).jpg Small Dorado.jpg Needlefish.jpg Monster Arapaima is Your 'Mermaid' of Lore - River Monsters.jpg Arapaimagigas1.jpg Maxresdefault-1537838408.jpg Hexanchus griseus veronicavonallworden 7-22-2013.jpg C-JPpE3XsAAl2bA.jpg Greenland shark Jaws.jpg Greenland shark2.jpg Redtail banana catfish.jpg Killer-fish-kamba-vundu-catfish-pictures3.jpg River-monsters-ep503-07-625x446.jpg 1495738568c789c522381e.jpg 35265 2470.5c76464242ae.jpg Killer-fish-white-sturgeon-pictures0.jpg Download (3)pacu.jpg Catching A Jau Catfish - River Monsters.jpg Legend of Loch ness.jpg Killer-fish-freshwater-sawfish-pictures6.jpg Electric-eel0.jpg 1200px-Electric-eel.jpg Jeremy-wade-anaconda.jpg Jeremy-wade-Black-Piranha.png Killer-fish-electric-eel-pictures1.jpg CqNvxEgWgAAXaJs.jpg Kambali-catfish0.jpg Channel-catfish-in-another-tank.jpg 78be33cfeba48d00a8a6b224db6581e4--big-catfish-catfish-fishing.jpg Flathead-catfish-photo-01-625x450.jpg es:Monstruos de Río Category:River Monsters Category:River Monsters Wiki Category:Fish Category:Toothy fish Category:Catfish Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivore Category:Omnivores Category:Animals Category:Animal Category:Predator Category:Brackish Category:Freshwater Category:Northern Hemisphere Category:Southern Hemisphere Category:Series